Harry Potter Whose line is it anyway?
by Jade Snape-Holloway
Summary: Join young Severus, James, Remus,Sirius, and meas the host for another Harry Potter Whose Line Is It Anyway fic! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER MARAUDER- ERA WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY FIC!

SUMMERY: Join young Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, and me (I'm the host) for another whose line is it anyway fic! If the little stars I used to show what's going on don't show up, just imagine them there, kay?

CHAPTER 1: SCENCES FROM A HAT!

music  
Me: WELCOME TO THE SHOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS MADE UP AND THE POINTS DON'T MATTER!!! That's right, the points are just like Crabe and Goyle...They just don't matter. Crabe and Goyle laugh stupidly in the background, then look confused  
Me: Tonight we have some very special guests!!!! Scene goes to Severus  
SEVERUS - I'M-NOT-AN-EVIL-NERD- SNAPE!!! He glares at the camera  
JAMES- I'M- NOT- BAD- JUST- DRAWN-THAT -WAY- POTTER!!!! He smiles at the camera and we can really hear the bing  
SIRIUS- WILD-THANG-BLACK!!!! He waves  
AND FINALLY, REMUS- WARE-WOLVES-IN-LONDON- LUPIN!!!!! He smiles  
Me: We're gonna start off with a game called SCENES FROM A HAT!!!!! How it works is, we asked the audience to write down scenes they want to see our performers do, and we put all the good ones in here. pulls out a paper out of a top hat  
Me: Things in Severus's mind!  
Everyone playing: cackles  
James: walks up to the camera AWESOME! SPONGEBOB IS ON!!! OHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO LIVES IN A PINAPPLE UNDER THE SEA...  
buzzz  
Sirius: OMG! James is so hot!!  
Severus: hex's him  
buzz  
Remus: I will rule the world!!!! MAWHAHAHAHAH!!!  
buzz  
James: I'm really a girl!  
BUZZZZZZZZ  
Me: O. K, next one is..pulls out another paper Hmm, what Lupin would do in The Shrieking Shack if he wasn't a ware-wolf.  
James: pretends to hold a microphone OHHHHHHHHH! SINCE YOU BEEN GONE!!! dances around  
buzzz  
Severus: Oh, finally! Now I can watch 'Dancing With the Stars'!  
Buzzz  
Sirius: O. K, Severus. I'm here! Lets get it on!  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Me: Wow, that's one disturbing mental image! Next one is 'what really goes on in James's mind.'  
Severus: stands there looking confused  
Buzzz  
Sirius: Lily, Lily,Lily,Lily,Lily, Lily..  
buzz  
Remus and Sirius: Start making out  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! BUZZZ! BUZZZZ  
Me: OH THE HORROR! MY EYES! MY EYES! Anyway, 1000 points to Remus and Sirius for going crazy, and 1000 points from them for doing that. 3000 points to Severus for being so hot.  
We'll be right back with a game called Superheros!

END NOTES: I like it! I've always loved Whose Line! So, please review!!!! If I get a few reviews, I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2: Superheros!

ANOTHER MAURDER- ERA WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY FAN FIC!

SUMMERY: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I just love reviews! Enjoy this chapter:)

CHAPTER 2: SUPERHEROS!!!

Me: WELCOME BACK TO WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY!!! Now we're gonna have a game called Superheros! I'm gonna need the audience to give me some ideas for a crisis...  
Ron in the audience: ALL THE INK FROM PENS HAS DISAPPEARED!  
Me: Hahaha, I like that. Very bizarre. O. K, James, your gonna be the superhero who discovered the crisis. Then someone else will come and you'll get to chose a funky superhero name for them. Then the next person will come in and the second person will name them. Audience, you tell me a name for James.  
Severus: Why does he get to be the main superhero?!  
Me: Sev, it's nothing personal. You know I love you. Anyway, audience, if you will..  
Draco: The Stupidhero!  
Me: Oh, that's good. Alrighty then, James, your The Stupidhero. Take it away...  
James: Da da da dee da.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! My pen won't work!!! WORK, DAMN YOU! WORK!  
Sirius: runs in  
James: Oh thank God your here, Jolly Giant Man! gets on his knees, pretending Sirius is a giant  
Sirius: hands on his hips Well, now, I wouldn't miss a chance to help my little buddy James! pats him on the head  
Severus: What seems to be the problem? rolls his eyes and gets on his knees  
Sirius: Welllllll, looky here! It's The Cowardly Kid! Ho, Ho, ho!  
Severus: glares, then shrieks like a little girl  
Remus: What have I missed?  
Severus: AAAAAAAAA! Oh, it's just you, Dancing Man.  
Remus: What's going on? spins around  
James: MY PEN HAS RUN OUT OF INK!  
Severus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! OH THE HORROR!  
Sirius: Oh no! My pen isn't working either!  
Remus: dances  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Me: Hahahahahahaha! Ohhh, that was insane! 1000 points to each of you and we'll be right back with a game called Questions Only.

COMERCIAL: BUY THIS CRAP!  
40 MINUTES LATER...

Me: And we're back with Whose Line is It Anyway. Now we're gonna play a little game called Questions Only. How it works is our lovely contestants are going to talk to each other, but they're only allowed to ask questions and the first person to say something besides a question loses. And Sev, since James got to start last time, you get to go first, along with Sirius. Go ahead.  
Severus: Are you jealous that I'm the star?  
Sirius: What makes you think your the star?  
Severus: Well, what do you think?  
Sirius: Don't you know occlemincy?  
Severus: The bigger question is why are you naked and handcuffed?  
Sirius: Why are you greasy and ugly?  
Severus: Don't you know I'm holding up a mirror?  
Sirius: Uh...Fine I lost. walks away  
Severus: Are you gay?  
James: Don't you know I'm in love with you?  
Severus: Are you coming on to me?  
James: Can you guess?  
Severus: Will you make out with me?  
James: moves closer Don't you know it?  
Severus: But will I make out with you?  
James whispers: Will you?  
Severus and James: kissing  
BBBUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZ! BUZZZ!  
Me: Remus, your next and for the love of God, stay away from my man! And just so you know, Sawyer is my other man.  
Remus: Did you just make out with my friend?  
Severus: Didn't you see me?  
Remus: Was it good?  
Severus: What do you think?  
Remus: ...What the hell, you win.  
Me: OK, we'll be right back with a game called Infomercial!

END NOTES: Well, I like this one! Please review me!


	3. Chapter 3: Infomercial and Party quirks!

CHAPTER 3: INFOMERCIAL!

A/N: Thank you my kind reviewers!

Me: We're back with whose line is it anyway. This game is called infomercial and it's for Severus and James!  
Severus and James: gag, walk up to the little desk that has put in the center of the stage, next to a box of random crap  
Me: What your gonna do is reach into that box and what ever you pull out has to go to what your trying to sell on your infomercial. Now I'll need the audience to give me a problem that some people need help with...  
Harry: Greasy hair!  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O. K, greasy hair! James and Severus, you try to sell us a cure for greasy hair, using what you pull out of the box. Go.  
James: It's 4:00, it's time to shop, shop, shop! I'm James and this is my lovely assistant, Miss Severus!  
Severus: WTF?! Damn you Potter! Play it right!  
James: Alright, alright, my NOT lovely assistant! Severus, have you ever noticed that you have intensely greasy hair?  
Severus: I DO NOT-  
James: Of course you do! And your not alone. Billions of people across the world have that little problem. That's why we're here, to bring you the one and only cure for greasy hair! Severus, please reach into the box and bring out our first item!  
Severus: Reachs into the box. Pulls out a rubber chicken  
James: This rubber will represent Severus.  
Severus: Fine, then this will represent you. pulls out a Barbie doll in a dress  
James: Huh? Wha? N-no!  
Severus: Anyway, now that we have these, you'll be able to see how our product works better.  
James: sadly holds the Barbie Severus, please show the viewers what else we've got.  
Severus: pulls out a hard hat. Looks at James expectantly  
James: Uhh..It's, um, important to keep the person away from other people while doing this. puts the chicken under the hat. What a weird sentence  
Severus: That's all you've got?  
James: Well, you can't come up with anything!  
Severus: Oh yeah? pulls out some strange, squiggly object Oh, it's the, um...Well, I don't know what the hell that was. throws it behind him  
James: See? Harder then it looks!  
Severus: That was just a stupid thing! I can do it way better then you!  
James: NO YOU CAN'T!  
Severus: YES I CAN!!!! grabs the chicken and starts whacking James with it  
James: HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! grabs Barbie and starts hitting Severus with it  
Me: Uhhh...O. K, we'll be right back with a game called Party Quirks! HEY! SIRIUS! GET OFF HIM!

COMERCIAL: BUY THIS CRAP, TOO!!!!

END COMMERCIALS.

Me: Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway! We're gonna play a game called Party Quirks! Sirius, you're having a party and the others will come in and you'll try to guess what they are because they're going to have some bizarre quirk. Go ahead.  
Sirius: WHOO! PAR-TY! YEAH BABY!  
ding dong  
James: walks in. On the screen we see ' Young Severus'  
Sirius: Hey, glad you could make it!  
James: DIE, YOU EVIL LITLLE BRAT!  
Sirius: O.o Uh, yeah, sure...  
ding dong  
Severus: walks in and on the screen it says ' Preppy Gryfendor cheerleader'  
Sirius: Hey, I didn't invite you!  
Severus: YEAH! jumps up and down THAT IS SO TOATALLY SUPER!  
Sirius: O.o  
ding dong  
Remus: walks in and on the screen it says ' Lord Voldemort, only hyped up in sugar'  
Sirius: Hi!  
Remus: DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME YOUR UNWORTHY HEY DO I SMELL CUP CAKES GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!  
Sirius: Um, are you Severus on sugar?  
Me: Close, try again.  
James: Nobody talk to me! I don't want love, I want evil! broods  
Sirius: Hey, who wants to listen to some music?  
Severus: OH MY GWAD! THAT WOULD BE TOATALY AWESOME! claps  
Sirius: W-what about you Remus?  
Remus: I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME THESE ARE NOT CUPCAKES I'M NOT GAY I NEED MORE SUGER HAVE MY DEATH EATERS BRING ME SUGER! runs around in circles  
Sirius: Lord Voldemort, I don't think you need any sugar.  
buzzzzz. Remus walks away  
James: NO BODY LOVES ME! I'M JUST GOING TO HEX EVERYONE I SEE AND CALL PEOPLE MUD BLOODS! starts shouting off made up curses  
Sirius: James, you make a good Severus.  
buzzz. James sits down  
Severus: 1, 2, 3,4, NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GRYFENDORS! YAY! does the splits  
Sirius: Are you supposed to be a creepy cheerleader?  
buzzz  
Me: Close enough. 10000000 points to Severus for doing that. I didn't know you could do the splits.  
Severus: Neither did I...  
Me: Well, we'll get you some ice and then come back with a game called the Dating Game!

END NOTES: I hope you guys like this chapter! Tune in tomorrow for the last 'episode' and please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Dating Game!

CHAPTER 4: THE DATING GAME!

Me: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway. I'm your host, Danielle, and we're about to play a little game called The Dating Game! What's gonna happen is Remus, you get to be our lucky bachlorette, and you have to pretend to be on a dating game with Severus, James, and Sirius as the cotestants. This is kinda like Party Quirks cuz you have to guess about their wierd quirk. So when ever your ready...

Remus: Bachlor #1, if I were to date me, where would you bring me on our first date?

Sirius: looks at his card. It says 'James Bond' Well, I would have to bring you some where my many, many enimies could not find us, so probably somewhere not on my TV show.

Remus: O.k, bachlor #2, what would be your idea of a romantic date?

Severus: looks at his card. We see ' Sawyer from Lost' on the screen Don't talk to me, Freckles. Can't you see I'm sulking?

Remus: Hmmm, Bachlor #3, what would your perfect date be?

James: On the screen, we see 'Shaggy, from Scooby Doo' Well, like, some where we could, like, eat, like sonkes, like, man.

Remus: God this is painful. Anyway, Bachlor #1: You said you'd bring me somewhere your enimies couldn't find us. Who are your enimies?

Sirius: Well, there's Jaws, for one thing, and - GET DOWN! jumps off his chair and rolls to the floor

Severus: Well, arn't you cool? says this with a fake southern accent, but it doesn't go well cuz he's Brittish

Remus: O.k, James, because I can't stand watching you do this, I'm just going to say it: Your Shaggy, arn't you?

buzzzzz

Severus: Did ya figure that out all by yourself, or did you have your mommy help ya?

Remus: I bet I know you are.

Severus: Yeah, well, I bet ya didn't know that while you were talkin', I stole all your money from ya.

Remus: Fine, Sawyer.

buzzzzzz

Remus: Now, who could you be?

Sirius: hums the James Bond theme and pretends to shoot a gun

Remus: Oh, your James Bond, arn't you?

Sirius: The name's Bond. James Bond.

buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Me: 1000 pionts to each of you. And well be right back with a game called News Flash!

COMMERCIAL: BUY THIS CRAP, ALSO!

END COMMERCIAL.

M: Hiya, folks. Now we're playing a game called News Flash. It's for everybody. James and Sirius, you two are going to be our wierid news reporters, Sev, you get to be the evil sports guy, and Remus will be the depressed weather guy. Aaaaand..go.

theme song

James: Hello, I'm James Potter and this is my co-anchor Sirius Black. Welcome to the 6:00 news.

Sirius: Tonights headlines are: A strange illness is sweeping over the nation and the authorites insist we take the proper precautions to save us from certain death. Back to you, James.

James: Arn't you going to tell us what we need to do and everything?

Sirius: Why? We already Know.

James: Oh right, THAT illness! Oh ho! It's a bad one! Anyway, in other news, Drew Carry has been kidnapped by tonight's host, Danielle and will probably never be seen again.

Me: That's right, people! I'm hosting from now on!

James: And now to sports!

Severus: Hiya folks! Welcome 'Sports Corner With Evil!' I'm your host, THE DEVIL! BAWHAHAHAHHA! Tonight in sports, we have the mysteris winning of what happens to be my favorite team, and the disappearance of the team they were playing against! That's all for 'Sports Corner With Evil!' See you next time! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sirius: Yeah, I tried that. Nothing helps-Oh, hi, ummm, now to the weather!

Remus: sobs Hi. I'm Remus sob Lupin. In your weather today, we can see many dark clouds swriling around, much like in my depressing life. And no, they DO NOT have silver lineings! Also, we have a blizzerd on this side of the weather map, representing my confused and painful sob life! lays down on the floor and withers around WHY GOD?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!? loudly sobing

Sirius: And we'll be right back with more news, sports, and weather!

buzzzzz

Me: Thank you people! Next time we'll have two more games, but I can't remember what they're called!

END NOTES: Well, that wasn't very funny...Anyway, please review! I think the next one will be better!


	5. Chapter 5: More games!

CHAPTER 5: MORE GAMES!

A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed! I know the last chapter sucked, but who cares? And this chapter will be better!

Me: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway! Now we're gonna play a game that I don't remember the name of! How it works is that Remus will be the mad scientist and everyone else will be his servants, but the thing is, they're only allowed to have two lines! Sev, your lines are: What the hell was that, and I love Danielle. Sirius, yours are: I'm really a girl ( that's for being mean to Sev!), and you know you want me baby. For you James, they are: Will you marry me, and OK, go. Go ahead!  
Remus: This is so exciting! I have created life!  
James: OK, go.  
Remus: What? I already did!  
Sirius: You know you want me baby!  
Remus: Of course I don't!  
Severus: What the hell was that?  
Remus: NOOOOOOO! You have unleashed the monster! We must go and get him before it's to late!  
James: Will you marry me?  
Remus: Are you frickin' kidding me?!  
Severus: I love Danielle.  
Me: Yeah ya do!  
Remus: Look, I don't care! What matters is that-  
Sirius: I'm really a girl!  
Remus: I knew it!  
James to Sirius: Will YOU marry me?  
Severus: What the hell was that?  
Remus: No, no, no! There will be no marriage here! We must stop my creation before it is to late!  
James: OK, go.  
Remus: Your coming too, aren't you?  
Severus: I love Danielle!  
Remus: I-Don't-Care! Just leave, will you?  
Sirius: I'm really a girl!  
Severus: What the hell was that?  
Remus: IT'S THE MONSTER!  
Sirius: YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME BABY!  
buzzzzzzzz  
Me: Well, 100 points to each of you for being so good, and 3000 point to Mystery Science Theater 3000 for giving me 'you know you want me baby.' We'll be right back with another game, don't go away!

COMERCIAL: YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY LIVE WITH OUT THIS, ETHIER!  
END COMMERCIAL.

Me: Welcome back! Now we're gonna play a game for all of you. It works like this: James is going to be an astronaut landing on Mars and everyone else has to be the aliens that you meet. But the thing is you guys can talk to each other, but then you have to pull out a piece of paper and say whatever it says. Trust me, if you watch the real show, it's frickin' hilarious! Sooo, start!  
James: I can't believe it! I have finally reached Mars! I wonder if I will find any- pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket spredable butter! (sorry, I just saw a commercial for butter that spreds cold, so that's why he said that)!  
Sirius: Welcome to our planet, earthling! Sirius, Remus, and Severus come on to the stage  
James: Oh, intelligent life. That's not as interesting as spredable butter!  
Severus: People from earth are so strange, very ugly, too.  
James: Shut your mouth you little pulls out paper - pimp..What?! Who wrote that?!  
Remus: It dose not matter. All that matters now is that we must pulls out paper -destroy Buzz Lightyear! Huh?  
Me: It's just a game, play along!  
James: Over my dead body, alien scum!  
Sirius: Then we also destroy you like pulls out the paper-the instant potatoes...  
Severus: you do not stand a chance against the pulls out paper -crazy hamsters-This is stupid!  
James: You don't have the guts to bring out the Crazy Hamsters, and you would never pulls out paper- do it to me one more time...ewww...  
Me: Hey, you made out with him! Lucky son of munchkin! Anyway, lets end that before it gets too weird...Oh, too late! Anyway, tonight's winner is Severus! Because I love you, too!

END NOTES: This may or may not be the last chapter..I just can't think of any more games. But I won't be doing any hoe downs, Irish drinking songs, or be playing 'props,' so what does that leave? Besides the green screen and that detective game, but I don't have anything for that, ethier. Thank you, reviewers! Please review this one!


	6. Chapter 6: Hoe down!

CHAPTER 7: HOE DOWN!

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't do a hoe down, but last night I watched Whose line and it gave me an idea. It also gave me the idea for the other games. Thank you reviewers! You are so nice! And please let me know if my new way to show actions show up. I now know that the little stars I was using just weren't showing up. Hope you guys like it, and remember, I suck at writing stuff like hoe downs!

Me: Welcome back to Whose Line Is it Anyway, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter! That's right, the points are just like all the normal girls when a Mary Sue is around! Now were gonna play a game called...Well, all right, I forgot what it's called. Anyway, what's gonna appen is all of our lovely contestants will act out a scene, but everything they say has to began with the next letter of the alphabet that the other person said. For example, if Sev says something that starts with D, James will have to say something that starts with E, and so on. Now, just for the heck of it, let's start with A. This is for all of you, and in your scene, Sev, you and James are the mobsters, and Remus and Sirius will be the two guys that owe you tons of money. When ever your ready...go.

Severus and James//stand there//

Remus and sirius//walk up//

Severus: About time you got here!

James: But did you bring the money?

Sirius: 'Course we brought the money!

Remus: Do you think we're mobsters out to trick you and make you think we have the money when we really don't? Oh, uhhh...never mind that part...

Severus: Everyone be quiet//pretends to be listening to something//

James//thinks for a minute// FAIRIES ARE ATTACKING! RUN AWAY! OH MY GOD, I FORGOT THEY HAVE WINGS//throws himself to the ground//

Remus: Guys...where are we? (from lost!)

Sirius: HIM! IT'S HIM! AAAAAAA!

Severus: I can't believe I agreed to come on this show!

James: JUMP! JUMP AWAY FROM HIM// starts hopping around while everyone stares at him//

Remus: Kan't we all just get along?

Sirius: Like hell we will!

Severus: MOMMY!

James: No good, she can't here us!

Remus: OGRES! OGRES! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sirius: Please, some one save us//sobs//

Severus// thinks// Quit your whining and lets get out of here!

James: Right!

Remus: Someone help me!

Sirius: To bad, suckers! I just used the only escape raft!

Severus: Uhhh, you mean we're in water now?

James//looks around like he hears something// Violin music? Where did that come from?

Remus//sobs// Where in the world is Matt Laurer!?

Sirius//thinks, then points// XENA, WARRIOR PRINCESS!

Severus: You've GOT to be kidding me...

James: ZEBRAS! AAAAAAAAA!

Remus: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Me: Ohhh, that was so weird! I tell ya, only you guys could turn a mob scene into whatever the hell that was! A million super points to all of you!

Severus: Super points?

Me: I just say that to make them sound big...They're really just one point each. Well be right back with a hoe down! Don't go away!

COMMERCIAL: BUY THIS, OR WE'LL DROWN A GNOME!

END COMMERCIAL.

Me: Aaaand we're back with Whose Line Is It anyway! Now we're gonna do a Hoe Down! Audience, please give me some ideas for a hoe down...

Hermione: A SHOWER!

Me: A shower? This could be interesting! O.K, guys, do a hoe down about a shower!

// music//

Sirius: I love taking showers, they really are so fun! Every time I take one I wish I was never done! Yes, showers are so much, especially when I'm in there with Severus's mom!

Severus//curses Sirius// Most people say I don't take showers, but that really isn't true. I take one every day like normal people do. I just don't talk about it, mostly out of fear. The fear that I will find Sirius in there!

James: Showers aren't that great, there just something else I have to do. Soap gets in my eyes and I run out of shampoo. I wish there was something about them that would make me happy. If only I could take one with that girl named Lily.

Remus: My showers are just fine, I know they could be worse. I could walk in on Sirius and end up getting cursed.

Everyone: END UP GETTING CURSED!!!!!

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ

Me: Yup, it got interesting. 1000 points to all of you and we'll be right back with another game called TV show styles!


	7. Chapter 7: TV show styles!

CHAPTER 8: TV SHOW STYLES!

Me: Aaaaand welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway! The show where every thing is made up and the points aren't real. Yep, it's just like this fan fic, it's not real! Anyway, we're going to play a game caaaaalled...TV SHOW STYLES! How it works is, these guys are going to act out a scene, but they have to do it like they're on a certain type of TV show! Now, adience, please give me a few TV show styles...  
Mcgonagal//stands up and screams// A SOAP OPERA!!!!  
Everyone//stares//  
Mcgonagal: What? I hate them!  
Me: Oooookay...Any others?  
Dumbledore: SOMETHING FROM THE SI FI CHANNEL!  
Luna: A SLASHER MOVIE!  
Me: Um, that's not really a TV show style, but what the hey? Lets do it! Now, I'm gonna give you guys the scene and you act it out like your on a soap opera. When I buzz the buzzer, you switch and act it out like your on something from the si fi channel. Oh yeah, we need one more thing . OH OH! DO LOST! DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!  
Sirius: OK, just don't hurt us!  
Me: YAY! O.K, the scene is, Sirius and James are security guards out side of Oz, and Severus and Remus are the people trying to get in to see the wizard. Starting with the soap opera style, go...  
Sirius//slaps James//  
James//slaps Sirius//  
Sirius: How dare you sleep with her!?  
James: How dare YOU sleep with her!?  
Sirius: Oh my God, your my evil twin//gasps//  
James: That's right, it is I, Stepheno, your evil twin! BAWHAHAHAHA!  
Severus: No, we are your evil twins!  
Remus: Now, we must get into Oz to see the wizard. I'm having his baby!  
Severus: No, I am!  
James: I don't even WANT to know...  
Severus: Wait a minute//pretends to pull off Sirius's face// I knew it! Your really the wizard trying to hide from your lovers!  
BUZZZZZZZZZ //now they have to do a slasher movie//  
Severus: Hey, you totally have to let us in! We're young, stupid collage sudents! And we're sluty! What more do you want?!  
Remus: AAAAAAAAAAA! CHILDERN OF THE CORN!  
Severus: Those are just munchkins!  
Remus: Oh, right. Hey, w-where did the guards go?  
Severus: I don't know..Hey, lets go in that huge house on the hill. There's PROBABLY no danger at all...  
Sirius//jumps at them and pretends to stab them//  
Severus and Remus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
Remus: Quick, here's a bed room! Lets make out!  
James//jumps out and pretends to stab them//  
Severus and Remus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Severus: I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN!  
Everyone//stares//  
Me: Ahem..BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ //si fi channel now//  
James: Welcome to the planet of Oz.  
Remus: But...I thought Oz was a country.  
Sirius: It's both, actually.  
Remus: AAAAAAAAAAA!!! ALIENS!!!!  
Severus: Dammit, Remus, those are munchkins!  
James: WE are really the aliens!  
Sirius: And we're going to bring you up and study you!  
Severus: But we just need to see the wizard!  
Sirius: The wizard is our leader!  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ // lost, now//  
Sirius: Are you the others?  
Remus: No, we're the survivors!  
James: What's the difference?  
Severus: The survivors got the pretty people.  
Remus: OH MY GOD A POLAR BEAR! AAAAAAAAAAA!  
Severus: That-was-a-munchkin-!  
James: Come on now, get in your cages...  
Severus: Jack, Jack, save me!  
Remus: Please, we must see the wizard.  
Sirius: We killed the wizard.  
Remus//gasp// But why?!  
James: The writers got board, they hadn't killed anyone all season besides Mr.Eko! They couldn't just keep the regular characters alive, nnooo, not possible!  
Severus: AAAAAAAAAAAA! THE MONSTER!  
Sirius: That's just the smoke from my fire.  
Severus: Oh, hard to tell with this show.  
James: Hey, where's Kate, anyway? She's much better looking then you people.  
BUZZZZZZZZZ  
Me: I LOVE THAT SHOW! OK, that was strange, but it's gone on long enough. Tonight's winner is Severus Snape!!!!!! I love you!!!!! Anyway, thanks for watching! Bye!


End file.
